


Three Short Missions With Natasha Romanoff

by historymiss



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historymiss/pseuds/historymiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thee short drabbles featuring everyone’s favourite superspy that hopefully pass the Bechdel test: one where she meets Sif, one where she talks to Darcy, and one sharing coffee with Maria Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Short Missions With Natasha Romanoff

She’s like something from a fairy tale. Agent Romanoff never really had a taste for those- but right now, she’ll take what she can get.

“You’re… Sif, right?” It’s hard to make herself heard over the explosions. “One of the Asgardians?”

Like there’s anyone else she could be, with that armour and height and confidence. Against the dirt and chaos of the battle, Sif looks like she’s dropped in from another planet. Which, of course, she has.

The Asgardian unslings her spear and sizes up the mess with a critical eye. Off in the distance, Mindless Ones- huge, lumpy clay-men, strong as the Hulk and with laser eyes to boot, are pouring out of a portal. In other words, it’s Tuesday. Incredibly, Sif looks pleased.

“That is correct.” The spear, Natasha notes, has lines that hurt to look at- like Mjolnir, it dazzles the eye. “I assure you, I’m more than capable.”

Natasha nods, just once, and puts a fresh clip into her pistol. It won’t do much against the Mindless Ones, but it’s a comfort to have it all the same.

“Let’s go, then.”

Sif vaults over the car, raises her spear and then hits the Mindless Ones like a tornado. When Thor fights, he’s all power and brute force- Sif, on the other hand, moves with purpose and skill. It’s a joy to watch, if, like Natasha, you like that sort of thing.

Someone’s got a crush! Singsongs a voice in her head. It sounds annoyingly like Stark, which is probably not a good sign.

“Huh.” She blasts a Mindless One in the face and ducks to throw off its aim, the laser obliterating another golem that had been sneaking (as much as a golem can) up behind her. Sif is happily demolishing half a platoon of the things, and with much less property damage than Thor would have managed.

She’s efficient, and Natasha appreciates efficiency.

“I wonder if it’s too late to shuffle up the roster.”

—-

“Hey. Hey SHIELD lady.”

Darcy sits at the kitchen table, head resting on her crossed arms. Natasha studiously ignores her, licks her finger and turns over another page of her magazine.

“Hey SHIELD lady, your goons still have my ipod.”

“They’re not my goons.” Natasha stares without really registering at a page of summer dresses. “They’re director Fury’s goons.”

Darcy snorts.

“Pshyeah, and like you don’t know where they’ve got all Jane’s stuff.” She waves a hand at Natasha. “You’re like the scary russian superspy, you probably know where Cap keeps his underpants.”

Natasha inclines her head in a way that might be no, and might be yes. Darcy blows some hair away from her face.

“It took me years to get all that music.” she sighs. “They gave Jane back all her sciencey stuff but I’m stuck without my tunes! I’m just an assistant, what do I know, never mind I tased the freaking God of Thunder. I’m telling you, I should be an Avenger. I could be Taser-Girl.”

Darcy looks at Natasha and raises an eyebrow. “How about it? Scary Lady and Taser-Girl?”

“If I get you your ipod.” Natasha says carefully, “Will you shut up?”

“I might.” Darcy reaches over and takes a fistful of M&Ms from the bowl between them. “No deals til I see the goods.”

—-

Maria Hill doesn’t often get time to herself these days. Especially not since the stat of the Avengers Initiative. Which is why it’s nice that she can sneak down to the Helicarrier cafeteria during the night shift and allow herself a much-deserved cup of coffee and one rather elderly danish pastry.

She slides into the seat opposite Agent Romanoff and toasts her with the coffee.

“I never got to say this, but good work in New York.”

Natasha nods. “You too.”

“I didn’t do much.” Maria picks some pastry off her snack and eats it. “Director Fury did most of the work, defying the Council and everything. He even blew up a plane. It was very impressive.”

“I’m sure.” Natasha sips at her own coffee and pushes aside the report she’s writing. “Just like I’m sure you’re being far too modest. You’ll be blowing up planes of your own soon.”

Hill shrugs. “That’s the plan. Certainly I’d put our base on something less stupid than a damn flying aircraft carrier.”

Natasha laughs. “I did wonder about that. Stark’s input?”

Hill makes a face. “Richards’.”

“Well, when you’re Director you’ll have your own base.” Natasha’s face suddenly goes deadpan, the way it does when she’s about to tell a joke. “You could call it the Hillicarrier.”

Maria flicks some crumbs at Natasha. “I’ll take it under advisement, Agent Romanoff.”


End file.
